This disclosure is presented in the context of implants and instruments for knee arthroplasty, but it will be appreciated that this technology may be applicable in other areas of the body where similar implants and surgical procedures. For example, the present technology may be applied in implants and instruments for other joints of the body.
A knee arthroplasty system may include a tibial tray component for mounting to a prepared proximal tibia. The tibial tray component may be unicondylar, replacing one condyle of the proximal tibia, or bicondylar, replacing two condyles. The knee arthroplasty system may also include a femoral component for mounting to a prepared distal femur and interacting with the tibial tray component. The knee arthroplasty system may also include an articular insert component for mounting between the tibial tray component and the femoral component, and for articular motion with at least one of the tibial tray component and the femoral component. The femoral component and articular insert component, if present, may be unicondylar or bicondylar. Frequently, unicondylar components are used together, or bicondylar components are used together, however mixed use is contemplated. A patellar component may also be provided in some knee arthroplasty systems. A knee arthroplasty system may also include surgical instruments for use in preparing the tibia, femur, and/or patella.